


Mine

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, SWAT - Fandom, The Town - Fandom, brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: 69, Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Brian Gamble - Freeform, Choking, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drugs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Foreplay, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hardcore Sex, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Kink, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Ashley Colm was the daughter of the crime lord, Fergus Colm. She was sat at a table with two of Fergie's goons, one of them a dirty cop and the other a townie. Fergie had declared that he wanted his daughter looked after, not that she needed it. Ashley was very different in relation to her father. She stayed out of trouble for the most part and stayed away from drugs and the criminal world.

Jem Coughlin, a hopped up Coke addicted bank robber was sat beside her and he could barely keep himself composed with the gorgeous woman beside him. The way those tight jeans curved perfectly with her ass and the black tee that concealed what he assumed to be, perky tits, drove him crazy. His hand moved from his knee and over her thigh, squeezing and rubbing. He had his own plans for this woman, to claim her as his own.

His fingers moved to her clothed pussy, rubbing purposely slow. Ashley made attempts to move his hand away without creating a scene but Jem was not giving up. He nodded as he listened to Fergie rant on and all while slipping his hand into the front of her jeans, navigating down her lacy panties and right to her clit. His cock twitched in his pants and his thumb rubbed her clit in hard circles while two of his knobby, calloused fingers pushed inside her.

'This can't be fucking happening' thought Ashley and though she didn't want this, didn't want his advances and forced foreplay, her cunt clenched around his digits and her clit swelled up. Jem's eyes turned dark, wanting to make her cum, to make her moan and scream his name right there in front of her dad. He crooked his two fingers up and brushed his fingertips against that sponge feeling area, her g-spot.

He quickly eyes the girl as her legs squirmed and a small breath escaped her lips. He started thrusting his fingers and moved his hand rapidly up and down, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit harder. Fergie asked Brian into the car park for a quick word and that's when Jem smirked. He pumped his fingers, brushing her g-spot every time and the distance between the car park and the back room had given Ashley enough space to moan and whimper.

He rubbed his cock through his jeans as he watched her throw her head back, eyes roll into the back of her head, her body tremble and her hips buck against his hand. Jem groaned, his cock rock hard and digits dripping in her cum. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt and sucked her sweet juices off them with a wolffish grin.

"Baby girl, ya' mine now. I fuckin' own you." He whispered in her ear and straightened himself up when Fergie and Brian came back in.

"Right, I got business t'take care of. Jem, yer' closed up the shop tonight, Brian's comin' with me an' yer' lookin' after my little girl." The old man tossed the keys to Jem and walked out with that old man swagger of his and Brian following like a loyal guard dog.

The second Brian's car was gone Jem jumped up and pulled Ashley up. He pushed her hard against the wall. "Down on ya' fuckin' knees!" He damned and pushed her down. He pulled his zipper down and pulled his cock out. It was long and thick, something Jem was proud of. "I'm gunna cum in that pretty mouth o'yours and if ya' don't swallow I'm gunna fuckin' make ya', so do it the easy way."

His hands tangled into her hair as he guide his cock into her mouth. Jem grunted loudly and looked down at her, the look on his face a warning all on its own. He gripped her hair tighter as she sucked his cock expertly but that wasn't the kind of blowjob he wanted. He wanted to cum and cum now and so he thrust his hips, forcing his cock further down her throat; gagging the woman and leaving his length covered in spit. Jem didn't care, he fucked her mouth roughly, moaning with every gagging sound that she made, forcing every inch of his cock down her throat as he came. Thick spurts shot down her throat as he keep thrusting, his head tipped back and eyes closed. "Ah fuck.. Swallow it for, daddy, baby!" Ashley obeyed him and swallowed every last drop of his cum and Jem smiled before releasing her hair. "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Jem smiled down at the woman, taking a quick picture on his phone as he watched small amounts of his cum drip down her chin. He zipped his jeans back up and helped Ashley up. After walking her out of the florist, he locked up and got in his car, signalling for her to follow. She looked around and then slid into the passenger seat, pulling her seat buckle on.

There were no words spoken as Jem drove, just the occasional smirk at the corners of his lips. He dropped her off and waited for the woman to go inside, Fergie's orders to make sure she was safe. Jem craved a line but he also craved alcohol. That's how he ended up meeting Gamble at the bar, playing pool as they drank themselves stupid.

"I'm tellin' ya' Gamble, she's a cock whore. She walks around actin' all prissy, like she don't want it but she was gaggin' for it." Jem takes down the rest of his drink and moves on to his next, a laugh rumbling when Gamble missed his shot.

Gamble speaks, partial smirk across his thinner lips. "I don't believe it, there is no way that girl is so dirty." The thought, however, had his mind drifting to all the dirty things he'd always wanted to do to that woman. He wanted to hear and watch her gag on his cock and he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk. His cock twitched in his black cargo pants and he now ached for contact and a deep release and Jem just sat with a pool cue in one hand and his drink in the other.

"Come on brother, I'm gunna prove it to yer'." Jem tossed the cue on the table and left the bar with Gamble following suite. He drove, unbelievably drunk driving, to Ashley Colms apartment. Jem knocked on the door, both men giggling and telling jokes.

Ashley opened the door and let Jem in and wasn't all surprised to see that Brian was with him. His hands were all over her and he pushed her down against the mattress and stripped her down, unable to stop the desperate look of lust that filled his eyes.

"That pussy looks real tight, baby girl. How about Daddy and Uncle Jem help fix that for you?" He tilts his head and moves over to her, his index finger tracing from her mouth down to her throbbing cunt. "Ya' already so fuckin' wet. Were ya' playin' with ya'self, princess?!" Jem's tone went from soft to deep and dark, a warning in those green eyes of his.

"You aren't the boss of me, you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do and you sure as hell don't get to just show up to my apartment whenever the hell you want!" Ashley's words were spat with venom but that didn't stop her from aching for Jem as she pulled the covers over herself. "And you certainly are not my, daddy and Brian is not my Uncle Brian either!"

Brian chuckled almost evily as he strutted across to the bed, sitting down and ripping the covers away from her. "And you don't get to fucking order us around, sweetheart. You're going to do as your told and you'll fucking like it!"

Brian pushed two fingers knuckle deep into her cunt, surprised at how tight she really was. When she tried to pull away and remove his hand, Jem stepped in and held her down, eyes scanning Ashley as Brian pumped her pussy. The second that his fingers pulled out Jem moved down her body and unzipped his jeans, he pushed his thick cock into her cunt, hands gripping her hips painfully.

Jem was brutal, slamming his hips hard against her as his fucked her, groaning at the tightness around him. Gamble stood by, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking up to the tip as he watched Jem forcefully take what was his. Jem rolled Ashley over, her ass sticking out in the air as he looked over to Brian, waggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck!" Brian hissed, quickly moving over to her to push his cock into her already stuffed pussy. Ashley cried out in both pleasure and pain, unsure of why she liked this so much. Brian moved slowly, working to match the same pace as Jem but he didn't have to do that for too long because the woman started to rock back and forth, fucking herself on the two cocks that were stretching her cunt.

"So good f'daddy." Moaned Jem, mouth now attached to her nipple and sucking hard before swirling his tongue and biting down hard on the nipple. This wasn't Jem's first rodeo but it was his first rodeo with another guy rather than a girl but he enjoyed watching her cry out because she didn't know what else to do. He liked that her eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head as her brain became absolutely useless and she was being fucked senseless.

Brian grinned, pulling his cock out and eased it into her ass. He started slow to let her adjust and then started slamming his cock in and out of her, not giving her a chance to even breathe but rather choke on air as she screamed. Jem's hand came around her throat and squeezed gently while Brian bunched her short hair in his hand and then pulled her head back.

"Ohhhh.... Daddy, can I please cum! Can I please cum!" Ashley screamed the words at the top of her lungs and Brian slapped her ass harshly. "I'm..." Her voice broke and her body began to twitch, her legs convulsing as Jem's cock slipped out and she squirted all over him, covering his cock and abdomen.

Jem growled feral and pushed himself back inside her, Brian now holding her shoulders to keep her impaled on the two cocks fucking her. "Now I'm goin' to fill that little pussy, even if you say no! I'm goin' to fill it over and over again and so is Uncle Brian!" He slanted his knees and planted his feet, fucking harshly up against her cunt, pushing himself deeper with each thrust. Jem's cock started to throb and Brian forced his cock back into the slippery pussy as his own cock began pulsing.

The two of them almost howled as they came, shooting their cum deep into her cunt, keeping her held there as their seed spilled into her womb. This onslaught continued for hours, most of which Jem had filmed on a camera sat on the bedside dresser. When they were done the woman couldn't walk, she couldn't move, left covered in cum and her body twitching and whimpers falling from her mouth and they watched as they got dressed. Brian took the camera and hovered it over her body and up to her face, teary eyed. He then took the camera down to her pussy, watching their cum ooze out time and time again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jem sat back in a chair, watching Brian film the oozing cunt that was sprawled out on the bed in front of him. Jem was pleased, incredibly pleased and he wanted to push his limits; he wanted to see how far he could take it with this woman and that's exactly what he planned on doing. With a mischievous grin he rose to his feet, tucking his cock back into the loose restraints of his jeans.

Jem speaks up, "Keep her there brother, I got some plans an' I'll be back soon. Do whatever yer' want to 'er." He's quick to leave and Brian can't help but wander what he is up to. Brian sets the camera down, looking around Ashley's place; in search of anything kinky.

His face lights up when he finds her collection all hidden away, almost expertly hidden. He takes the cuffs first, cuffing her hands to the bed than ties her feet to the bedposts. Brian finds some sort of boxed machine, barely finding it, and sets it up; laughing now. His voice echoes to Ashley, "Fuck, you really are freaky. You hide it well." He pulls the machine over and attached the biggest two dildos that she had to it, smirking at her.

He then guides the machine roded dildos to her soaked cunt and tight ass, turning on the machine at its highest setting. He gets a vibrator and tapes it in place, making sure it was sitting perfectly against her clit before turning it on to its highest setting. Ashley screamed out in pleasure and pain, absolutely unsure if it hurt more than it did feel good.

He stood stroking his cock, grinning at the look on Jem's face when he walked back through the door, a few friends with him, two men and another woman.

Jem grins and looks to the woman he'd paid, whispering in her ear, "Go sit on t'sluts face and make 'er eat yer' pussy. Cum all over that pretty face 'o hers." He gives her a gentle push and watches as the woman strips naked, straddling Ashley's face. "Eat that pussy, slut or daddy is gunna have t'hurt yer'."

Ashley takes the warning and mumbled something inaudible. She knows Jem's temper and she's never want to be on the receiving side of it. She sighed and took the woman's clit into her mouth, sucking hard, flicking her tongue around the bud before snaking her tongue into the woman's cunt, letting the woman ride her tongue like a fucking rodeo.

Between the woman moaning and Ashley's screaming, Jem and his friends couldn't be any more turned on than they already were. Ashley was aching, losing count of how many times she had been forced to cum. Jem stroked his cock, quickly pulling the machine aside and pumping his cock into Ashley's cunt, immediately cumming, filling her womb. He let one of his friends take the woman while himself, Brian and another man took Ashley.

Ashley screamed out, pleading for them to leave her alone but the feeling of her cunt clenching Jem's cock hard and pulling him deeper suggested otherwise. Brian and the other male forcefully push their cocks into her ass. "Daddy," moaned Ashley, "Please fill me up!" She begged like the freaky girl she really was. That turned Jem on and he pumped his hips hard, laughing when the bed broke; not stopping him from fucking her.

He came once, twice, three times and then lost count. She looked like she had bathed in cum and smelt like sex, just the way Jem liked to leave a woman. He sent his friends on their way, Brian included, and then sat in the corner of the room after packing her toys away to their hiding spot. "Don't worry, baby girl, daddy is gunna take care of yer'."


	4. Dreamland

Ashley awoke in the morning, her room spotless. Her mind spinning at the realization that her wild night had been nothing but a wild dream. That left the woman with an ache for Jem Coughlin that only Jem Coughlin could satisfy. She knew that Jem would probably be out with her dad, probably discussing the next job over lunch.

Ashley knew exactly where that was and decided she would go and pay him a visit. When she arrived, her father was in the bathroom and Jem was sat at the table. His bright bad boy smile came to light when he saw her, usually opting to stand up and give her a hug, make some small talk, but he was far too comfortable to move. Ashley leaned down and hugged him anyway, smiling.

Before Jem could even say hello or make his small talk she had slipped under the table, hidden by the white cloth that draped over the circular table. Jem nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt her hands rubbing his cock over his jeans. 'Shit.' Her thought to himself, her fingers now pulling his cock out through the zipper. His teeth grit at the contact of her warm hand gripping his length.

Fergie came back out and sat back down, getting straight to business on the next job. Jem listened, one hand under the table gripping his chair so hard that his knuckles went white, the other rested on the table. When he felt her warm, wet mouth wrap around his cock, he let out a long breath. He wanted this whole meeting to be over because he was throbbing in her mouth, needing to cum so bad but doing his best to hold off.

His hand moved from the chair and into her short hair, gripping tightly at the brown strands.

"Alright I'll see ya' 'round kid." Fergie's voice echoes through his ears, the old man's hand patting his shoulder as he moves passed him. Jem bites his lip, hips bucking up and into her mouth, spilling thick streams of cum in her mouth and down her throat. Ashley smiled around him, swallowing his seed before licking him clean and putting him away. She peeks out from under the table and then slips away, looking over her shoulder to flash Jem a wink.

Jem grins, stands and follows her. He unlocks his car and she gets in, going back home with him. The second they're through the door his hands are on her ass and his mouth is against her neck, moving to bite her nipples through her black shirt, feeling the nubs harden between his teeth. His hands are quick, snatching down her jeans and panties, pushing her over to the couch; bending her over the arm.

His long, thick fingers trail from her ass and along the slit of her pussy. Her juices coat his fingers and he grins, pushing two fingers deep inside her. Jem was lost in sick pleasure, a pleasure he would be dead for indulging in if Fergie were to ever find out. Ashley moans out and Jem brings a hand up and then down hard against her ass, once, twice and three times. He admires the red marks on her bare ass as he pumps his fingers in her pussy, mouth agape, hips rocking so his cock rubs against his jeans and he listens to her cry out as she cums.

Jem pulls his fingers out, reaching around to bring them to Ashley's mouth, groaning as she hungrily sucks his fingers, tasting herself. Jem pulls out his cock and gives it a few strokes before snapping his hips forward to bury his length into her dripping cunt. Jem moans as he feels how tight she is around him and Ashley cries out loudly.

His fingers dig into her hips and over her ass, leaving bruises behind as he slammed into her, his head spinning, ignoring her cries.

"Ah fuck. Good girl, this is what ya' wanted innit?" He growls low in her ear and she nods. "Fuckin' say it, Ash!"

Ashley cries out as he fucks her. "Yes yes. Fuck yes. Oh god Jem!" Her body starts quivering and Jem holds her up. His hand goes around and his finger pressed her clit and rubbed it in hard right circles, watching her turn into a mess.

Ashley is quivering and whimpering, moaning for more. Desperately needing Jem to make her cum harder, to feel him cum inside her right pussy. Jem let's out a loud growl, animalistic as he cums, keeping his cock buried inside her to keep his seed there. Once he's done he puts his cock back in his jeans and goes into the kitchen, taking a bottle of whiskey and a cigarette from the packet on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley moves to change the sheets while Jem sits on the couch, digits wrapped around the neck of the whiskey bottle, cigarette between his lip and tv control in the other hand. Irish eyes hawk the woman sauntering around the house, teeth sunk into his lip as he appreciates her curvaceous body.

"Come an' sit down. Watch the game an' have a drink," Called Jem, straightening as the woman took her seat beside him. "Yer' old man'll have my balls in a fuckin' vice if he ever finds out that I screwed ya'." Ashley disagrees with him and tells him that she is her own person, can do what she wants and who she wants, whenever she wants. "Ya' like coke?"

Ashley peels her eyes away from the game and to the grimacing thug sat beside her, "no but I do enjoy weed every now and then. Can't exactly do coke if you want to be a lawyer. I've done it before, when I was sixteen." Jem nods, 'of course,' he thought to himself. He takes his eyes away from the screen for a moment, pulls her into his lap and presses his thumbs into her back in a soothing motion.

He's fixated. Always wanting more than to say hello. More than a friend, an acquaintance. His.

A hum of appreciation helplessly falls from her plump lips where his fingers had earlier traced. Fingers slip under her shirt and over her bare back, a moment of tenderness that he wants to erase. Jem turns her around in his lap and bunches his hand roughly in her hair before pulling her head back.

The words send a tingle through her spine, "mine. Every inch, every second, every day." She trembled and he flips her over onto her back, "whenever I want, however I want, wherever I fuckin' want!"

Ashley protests and Jem pulls her to her feet and to the room where he uses his belt to tie her helplessly to the bed. His big hands tear her shirt from her body and swiftly remove her panties and underwear once more, discarded on the floor while Jem admires her naked form with a throaty growl. She liked his claim and how it felt on her, desperate to feel his claim.

Jem got off the bed and searched the room, wondering where the hell this woman hid her toys. Then he heard the sweet words he wanted to hear, "under the bed," and pulled out a box and sifted through it until he found something that caught his eyes. He stands up hovers over her, waving the vibrating dildo in front of her face.

"Wonder how many times I can make ya' cum? M'gonna push this in that pretty lil' pussy and watch until yer' cryin'." He takes small steps toward her and then pushed the dildo inside her, grinning at the small moan it elicited from the gorgeous brunette sprawled and tied to his will. His thick finger switches it to its highest setting and he then takes a seat and pulls out his phone to film her for times when he needs to get off quickly.

Screams quickly fill the room and her body is convulsing in front of his eyes, the woman crying and begging him to stop. He stops the recording and moves to turn it off, "tell me what ya' want me t'do, princess? Tell me yer' dirtiest secrets," he growls lowly against her ear and drags his teeth along her neck.

"Use me, Jem. Own me and make me your dirty slut," she begs him over and over until he's hovered over her and thrusting his hips inside her with a rough force. His hand moves around her throat and he pumps his hips as hard as he can, putting a crack in the wall from where the bed had repeatedly hit it.

"Ugh, that pussy is tight, baby girl," he groaned, lifting her hips so his cock repeatedly slams against her G-spot. She cums around him, trying to squirm away with the overcome feeling of pleasure but he drops her hips and pins her hands down by the wrists and takes her, allowing himself to cum deep inside her and then push his cock into her tight ass.

She almost cried in pain as Jem fucked her ass brutally, the first time anyone had fucked her ass too. "God fuckin' damn!" He howls as he bucks his hips wildly until he's came and left collapsed beside her, emptied and spent. Jem reached up and untied her wrists before he wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face between her shoulder blades.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley noticed the strange behaviour that beamed from Jem, the way he held her so lovingly, let his breath brush soothingly over her back as he pressed open mouthed kisses over her shoulders. He didn't know himself what was happening to him, he'd always had a deep desire for the brunette, wanting to have her in every way that he could.

Jem now has that and his whole body aches for something more, something he knew he never wanted, love. He keeps her close until she falls asleep and then he gets up and pulls his jeans on, shoes and shirt in hand as he sneaks out of the house and back to his own home.

Brian is sat, beer in hand as Jem comes inside, earning a piercing glare from the Irish man. Brian knows, of-fucking-course Brian knows. A loud "t'fuck y'doin'?" Leaves the Boston mans lips before they're clamped around a cigarette, quick to be lit before he sits opposite of Brian.

"You shouldn't be screwing around with Ashley, man. It makes me want to grind your teeth from that stupid mouth of yours and then beat some fucking sense into that empty god-damned fucking skull of yours." The venom that laced Brian's words had Jem clenching his fist beneath the table and his lips twitch to a snarl, daring the ex swat officer to make a move.

"I do wha' I want, who I want, when I want. Ain't you or that old fuck, Ferige gonna stop me. Y'come here thinkin' that y'some big tough guy that's gon' take me on, all 'cause y'use' t'be swat." Jem hollers, followed by a rumbling laugh that brewed in his chest. "Try it motherfucker and I'll put y'in the ground." He glides on his knuckle busters and his knuckles go white as he grips it tight.

Brian launches himself across the table and Jem throws his fist up, splitting Brian's cheek wide open as he wobbles back to his feet. Maybe he's lost his touch but does that mean Brian is going to roll over that quick? No it fucking doesn't. Brian wraps his arms around Jem's waist and hoist him in the air before coming down hard and through the glass coffee table.

Doug hears all the crashing and groans as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, seeing Jem and another man beating each other to a bloody pulp before he intervenes and pulls the Wiley two apart. "Fucking Christ, Jem!" Doug groans, Brian smirking as he points to him with a cocky, 'see you around,' before he leaves.

Jem pushed passed Doug and into the bathroom, washing the blood from his face, knuckles and the back of his head. His hands slam against the old sink before he goes to his room to change, swiping his keys from the floor of the living room before leaving, only to wind back up at Ashley's.

"Get dressed, gon' show y'something." Is the only explanation she gets to him bursting into her house but she does as she is told and Jem then gets her in the car as quickly as possible. He was going to show Brian and he planned to make a damn show of it. 

Jem stopped off at an old club he'd visited a few times and slipped in through the back, his hand leading Ashley inside to what she had first thought just to be a bar. The Irish man grins wolfishly at the surprised look on the woman's face and he simply leads her into the middle of the room where he pushes her down on to a bed, strapping her hands and feet so that she can't escape.

"Y'wanted to make daddy happy, t'be used. Welcome to the orgy party baby girl!" Jem growled in her ear before straightening up, grinning as he watched her squirm and protest. His hands cup around his mouth like a microphone and the second he tells everyone to 'shut t'fuck up,' he has their attention. "This little slut needs a good Ol' fashioned, fucking of her life. Have fun!"

People began gathering around her, toying with her jeans and slipping hands under her shirt or into her jeans and panties. Jem comes over every once in a while and gives her mouthfuls of whiskey before going back to some girl on her knees who worships his cock like it's the word of god himself.

Once the party really gets started Jem stands by and watches, stroking his cock, grunting as he films on his phone and sends numerous videos to Brian. Ashley is a lot more laid back now that the alcohol has wormed its way into her system and she's begging for cock like a 'cock hungry whore,' which is how Jem liked to put it.

He loved the look of her, used and covered in cum, fucked out of the world of reality. Her body ached in every inch of her, quivering and legs continually twitching until a drunk Jem slammed his cock deep inside her. "Y'nothing but a fucking slut! A cock whore." He growls, people cheering as they surround the two, watching and fucking themselves as they did.

Jem handed his phone to a man, getting him to take a few photos of him fucking the famous Fergies daughter before switching it up to filming. He grabbed her ankles and held her legs further apart so he could watch his cock twitch inside her and fill her with cum, five times before his body finally slumped in feat, releasing his anger in the most satisfying way possible.

Brian had gone on a rampage, trying to find where Jem had Ashley but continued turning up empty handed. Jem untied a drunk Ashley and helped her sit up and getting her dressed again, handing a man a hundred to take her back to her apartment.

Jem stayed out for hours, doing lines of coke and meeting up with the guys to party the rest of the night away. When he finally got back to Ashley's he could barely stand but Ashley wasn't there, greeted by Brian instead who beat Jem to a bloody pulp.

"You stay the fuck away from her, you hear me!!" Brian yells, leaving Jem beaten and bloody and closes the door behind him when he leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Jem groaned loudly as he awoke, hands coming to lightly rub his beaten face, head aching along with the rest of his body as he finally moves and sits up, slumped over as he stands up. He looks down at the small pool of blood on the floor and searches through Ashley's apartment to find something so that he can clean it.

He's thankful to find his flamer in tact, still pissed off beyond belief with Brian; in fact he had made plans to get him good after he'd showered off at home and had a drink or two, maybe even watch some tv or sleep. Doug isn't home, which doesn't surprise him, probably at his usually meetings.

The Irishman takes a long shower, making sure to clean all the blood from himself before he lays in bed with a bottle of Jameson and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His eyes slowly move up to his door when he feels someone watching him. He surprised to see Ashley standing there but is soon enraged when he sees how bruised and cut her beautiful face was.

Ashley moves over to the bed and pushes him back down when he makes an attempt to get up, then crawls in beside him. He groans at the pain that coursed through his body before he carefully cups her face and his thumb brushes over a cut on her face. "Christ, what happened?" He asks her and she leans into his touch before shaking her head.

Ashley just wraps her arms around him and pulls the Bostonian against her, his head resting against her stomach and he feels so content with it. She'd heard what happened to him and honestly hated that he'd gotten so hurt because of her. Jem couldn't help but close his eyes, but not before Ashley took the bottle from his hand and set it down before taking his cigarette and putting it out in the glass tray on the side table. That's when he finally began to relax, her touch and hold, mixed with the half bottle of alcohol he had, helped soothe his aching body and also got him to fall asleep.

Ashley ran her fingers over his short hair until she too fell asleep, her arms staying around him the entire time. Later when Jem woke up he looked up at the woman who's arms he was still in and he managed a smile, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her forehead before carefully getting up to order in some food for them.

Then he checked his phone, a dozen calls from Fergie and a few from Brian too, he shook his head and then turned his phone off while he sat on the old couch and watched tv with the volume on low while he waited for their pizza to arrive. Of course Ashley had woken up as Jem was paying for the pizza but he smiled and sat beside her on the couch after he set the pizza down.

Jem ran his hand softly over her cheek and leaned forward to press a small kiss to her lips, smiling before he picked the box back up and opened it, letting her take the first slice before he took one for himself. There was something oddly satisfying about being so domestic with this woman and he didn't know why, but he liked it and wanted it for years to come, possibly even the rest of his life.


End file.
